Monster hunter inc
by Devond
Summary: the year is 1846 , 3 years after the defeat of lord shen finally china is at peace...or so they think, darkness is coming and it is anything but natural.(very bad description sorry rated T for now may or may not change to M also no lemons until I actually figure out how to actually write it heheh...) Disclaimer I do not repeat do not own Kung fu panda!
1. Chapter 1

Foreward

Well to say this is my first published fanfiction, this isn't my first fan fiction more so the 13 or 15 this is the only one that's actually seems interesting….anyway I kinda suck at writing so this is going to be aodd story so please bear with me. Whelp that's it I guess-oh crap nearly forgot the story's, there all connected, how? Read and find out heheheh alons-y!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Valley of peace, China 1846 A.D.

There's a place in China were a small valley resides. Though it is small the ones who live there make it known throughout the land. These individuals are known as the furious five and the legendary dragon warrior. Perhaps if one had never heard of them they ma y know, as every traveler who's ever came to china knows about, is the jade palace which resides atop the valleys mountain peak. This is were the Five and Dragon warrior lived, most days it was a quiet sanctuary, peaceful and serene. Today was not one of those days.

Tigress was mad, one could tell as she punched a training dummy and it shattering into a million tiny splinters. She was mad, very mad, not so much at herself more so at her master/father. A few days prior there had been a bandit attack in the valley, the five and Po (the dragon warrior) were quickly at the scene . The bandits never stood a chance, unfourtantly Tigress went too far with the bandits, breaking several limbs and nearly killing another. Shifu was anything but happy when he heard this. As punishment she had to stay at the palace and "Reflect upon her actions." As the others went on another mission.

Tigress spinning kicked another dummy sending it crashing to the other side of the room. "I should be out there not in here!" she growled kicking several of the chunks of wood. Tigress was usually a very stone cold pillar now however she was relatively pissed off at everything . She picked up her work towel and slung it around her neck "Screw this I'm going to bed…." Tigress murmured walking out to the palace courtyard. She was about to open the quarters door when a soft cry was heard. Soft cry more that of a sob to be exact coming from the main entrance. Curiosity aroused Tigress slowly went over and pushed the large door open. At first she didn't see anyone, then looking behind the door Tigress saw a little bunny crying in the corner. "Are you alright?" she asked upon seeing the child. The bunny jumped slightly at her voice "I *hic* lost my mommy and *hic* I don't know what to!" wailed the little one. Tigress went over and put a paw on the crying child's shoulder "Don't worry we'll find her come on lets go inside." She said soothingly picking the bunny up. The child sniffed then buried his head in her chest (that sounded werid yes but I think you catch my drift) "okay…." Replied the bunny as they went inside.

For the first time in her life Tigress felt happy having a kid around, she showed Sasha, the bunny told her his name was Sasha, around the palace all the artifacts and training rooms etc,etc. Every time he "oh" and "ah" Tigress felt a rare smile form, something she never thought she'd ever do. It was around noon when Sasha asked if she was the only one who lived at the palace. She knelt down and patted his head "no little one ,you see im a master with the Furious five" Sasha's eyes widened "Really! That's so cool!" he exclaimed jumping up and down. Sometime later Sasha said he felt tired, so Tigress decided to put him in one of the spare rooms in the Fives quarters. They we're halfway there when another knock on the palace doors. "Who's that?" yawned the little one, Tigress set him down "I don't know, stay right here, okay?" she said setting him down. Another knock came as Tigress made to open the door *it's not the five or Po who is it?* she thought opening the door. Outside stood a wolf, his back was turned but tigress could tell by the tail and the flicker of the ears. "Can I help you?" she asked curtly, the wolf turned slightly "ah yes you can." He replied turning completely towards her. Tigress felt uneasy about this wolf, his cloths were odd as was his demeanor. "I have reason to believe a young child has come this way a little bunny named Sasha, Have you seen him?" asked the wolf casually. "What's your relation to him?" replied Tigress with a partial growl, "I'm a friend of his mother, she asked me to find him.". Tigress was getting a very odd feeling from this wolf, "Come in" said Tigress stepping back slightly, the wolf seemed surprised "Oh okay then." He picked up his bag , which Tigress hadn't seen till now, and went in. " I didn't catch your name," she said as he passed her. For a moment the wolf the silent staring out into the palace then he set down his bag, "The names Crow, and you are?" said Crow, Tigress closed the door "Tigress" Crow smiled " Nice name" she looked away blushing ever so slightly at his complement. "Tigress who's that?" Asked Sasha fearfully upon seeing the wolf. Crows expression darkened "What Sasha? You don't remember me? Your Dear old pal Crow?" the bunny gulped "N-No! I don't know you!" Tigress growled loudly this time, this wolf had lied to her. "Ma'am I recommend you stand back." Said Crow opening the bag. Tigress got in-between Crow and Sasha " I will only say this once leave now or I make you leave, your choice." Crow stared at the tiger for a moment then over her shoulder "You should have let me kill him when I had the chance." Crow said flatly as he grabbed her and threw her down. Tigress was ready to kill the wolf until she saw the massive crash into were she had just been standing. Her head wiped to Sasha, the thing she saw next would haunt her until the say she died. In Sashas place there was a hulking canine like beast almost alien to her eyes. "Sasha?" she whispered, foam flicked out of the monsters mouth as it heard that name,.

"That's not Sasha anymore my fine feathered feline that is a Wendigo" said Crow stepping out from behind the boulder. He had something in his paws made of metal and wood. Tigress stood up slowly "The Sasha you knew is long dead ,he's nothing more than a cannibal now" the thing in Crows paws made a click clack sound. "What are you doing" demanded Tigress, she couldn't believe what she was hearing . The Wendigo roared sending spittle flying everywhere, Crow put the thing to his shoulder staring stone faced at the monster. "Finishing the job" he said simply, the wendigo charged closing the distance in a mere second. There was a click and a roar of thunder, the wendigo staggered. Tigress fell to one knee, her ears were ringing, the weapon went click clack again. Another roar of thunder, the Wendigoes left shoulder turned into a red mist. Crow set down the weapon down, he took out a long dagger from his coat, the wendigo roared weakly in a last ditch attempt to scare him away 'Not this time. "stated Crow throwing the dagger "No!" yelled Tigress. To late the dagger traveled right to its mark, the Wendigo's heart. "ah….. "Moaned the wendigo/Sasha "Any last words?" asked Crow standing over the dying monster "D-Darkness-shall f-all…."Crow growled "Then I shall be the light." He put the weapon from before to the Wendigo's head and fired. Tigress could only watch as the only child she ever cared for, died.

**(And that's the first chapter, yes there's a lot of spelling mistakes and what not, I know this is my first published fanfiction. that said um reviews are welcome so yeah heheheh I'm still writing the next chapter so it'll be awhile before it ups hopefully not to long, well that's it, you all take care now R.W.R out!) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey oh friends! RWR here been awhile yes I know but like I said it'll be awhile before the next chapter, which well is this, would be up. Anyway here it is de next instalment yes the first chap was weird well this one's even weirder I'm sorry alright I suck at writing but ay can't blame a guy for trying right? Annnyway enjoy and if you would kindly review, RWR out!**

Chapter 2

Jade palace, Valley of peace, China 1846 B.C

Tigress stood at the spot where Sasha's body had been, he'd turned to dust shortly after being killed. "You're lucky I got here when I did other-"Crow was cut short as tigress punched him in the stomach. "Why!? Why did you have to kill him!" she demanded long repressed tears flowing down her cheek(s). Crow fell down to one knee trying to catch his breath, "Because *gasp* if I hadn't wouldn't be having this conversation!" the wolf stood up dace inches from hers. "And when he was done with you, the whole valley would have been next." The two remained in the stare down for several moments until "whoa what happened here!" exclaimed an all too familiar voice .There heads wiped to a fairly large panda who was topless and wearing only a pair of shorts, behind the panda was a monkey, a crane, a viper, a mantis, and a very old looking red panda.

"Master Shifu! I can explain! "Tigress bowed trying to come up with a(n) explanation, Crow looked at her then at Shifu, he smirked. "Hi names Crow pleasure to meet you, I was told to give you this upon seeing well you heheh." He walked over and handed a(n) envelope to the slightly speechless Shifu . The red panda stared at him for a moment then opened the envelope, he quickly scanned the paper eyes widening as he read "Your with The White Lotus?" Shifu said slowly, Crow gave a waving bow "the one and only.". Shifu folded the paper and put it in one of the folds of his robe "Please do not bow for me, I should be the one bowing to you" the red panda bowed slowly as the wolf stood up straight. For the second time that day Tigress couldn't believe what she was hearing/seeing," Master Shifu-" she started but Shifu gave her a stern look." Everyone this is Master Crow he'll be saying with us for the time being." The others looked at each other skeptically "I'm sorry but who is he again?" asked Crane ruffling his feathers ever so slightly. "That my fine feathered friend is the real question" relied Crow tipping off his nose, then he clapped his hands together "Now that we've all been introduced were can a guy get some grub around here?" Po grinned he practically starving "You're speaking my language master Crow follow me!" Po ran up to the barracks waving him in. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" demanded Tigress.

Crow pointed at himself then Po "Food" he said innocently, Tigress balled her fists "And who exactly is going to clean up this mess?". Crow shrugged "Mess? What mess?" Tigress blinked, he'd answered her question with a question. She turned to the court yard her expression turned from confusion to shock the yard looked exactly like it had before master Shifu and the five had left. At that point everyone had gone inside minus Shifu and herself 'Master Tigress" he said suddenly, the tiger turned sharply "yes master." She said quickly. Shifu took out the paper from before he looked at it, then at Tigress "how long has master Crow been here?" "fifteen minutes master" Shifu folded the paper back up then put it back in his robe "hmm you don't say…as your master I must say to respect him as you would another, as your father, tread not were that wolf walks death follows him in more ways the one." Tigress nodded she knew that all too well. Shifu started to walk away when Tigress spoke "Master." "Hm?" "You knew he would be here, that's the real reason why you made me stay behind, you knew what was going to happen from the start what happened didn't you." Shifu turned at stared at her, something abo that stare made tigress wish had never asked," yes.. I knew exactly what would happen and for that I am sorry Tigress ."

Po thought he knew how to cook but this wolf was in a whole different league. 'You add a little bit of dis a little bit of that!" Crow cackled throwing a handful of peppers into the boiling pot. "Uh master Crow what exactly are you making?" asked Viper backing away from him. The wolf turned to her a dangerous glint in his eyes "_**Gumbo"**_ he grinned insanely stirring the pot madly. Five minutes later 6 bowls sat at the table, the five and Po stared solemnly at the brackish looking substance before them. Whilst Crow literally wolfed his down "what ye all waiten for an invitation? Eat! It's no good when it's cold! Eat up!" he said cheerfully as he finished.

Po gulped testily probing the substance called gumbo with his spoon "Bottoms up." He muttered scooping some and shoving it in his mouth. They all stared waiting for his reaction, Po swallowed "Huh this is actually pretty good" Crow smiled "Told ya so" he said ever so smugly. With that the others dug in and found it quite good indeed, "Brother Crow" "It's just Crow mate" "….Crow, could you tell us what this white lotus group is?" Crow ran his index finger through the bowl for a moment then sighed "Since you asked nicely…" he started "Well to put it simply were a lucrative bunch, the oddballs in a sense, we're what you'd call a secret organization heheh not a lot about us is known but if you do know us well…its best to say that people don't know us minus a few individuals such as yourselves and that red panda." Crow sipped some tea he scratched his head then leaned back "oh and that whole white lotus group name is kinda outdated really we go by MHI now." The five looked utterly confused at the wolf he kept bouncing around the subject it was unreal. "Annnd what does that exactly stand forrr?" said Mantis rotating his claws (?) in a tumbling motion. Crow shrugged "Monster hunters Inc. don't know what they were thinking when they came up with that name to be honest gotta admit its odd right Tigress?" there was a thud outside, then the door slid open. Tigress dusted some invisible dust off her shirt then stood alittle straighter "Hey Tigress you have to try this! Its freaking awesome!" exclaimed Po somewhat oblivious to the moment as he drained his own bowl. The tiger remained silent heading to a cabinet and grabbing a few things out of it, "Tigress?" asked Viper concerned at her silence. "Goodnight" was all she said before leaving them, Crow stretched "Guess that's my cue to go after her" he muttered following the tiger .Once again silence filled the room "what just happened?" said Monkey to no one in particular.

Tigress lay in her bed mulling over the events of earlier that day, she could still hardly believe half of it. Exspeacuily this Crow character, in all honestly he terrified her though she would never admit that to anyone else. Tigress shuddered recalling the _thing_ that roared like thunder *_whatever it is, its not good*_ she thought "You can say that" Tigress jumped, Crow was leaning on the door frame smirking like a loon. "What do you want?" Tigress demanded embarrassed at being so scared easily, the wolf shrugged "Nothing really, I'd check on ya, know because of Sasha." Tigress growled "Don't say his name." Crow chuckled "I'll say it as much as I want to Tigress, Sasha, Sasha, Sasha-"Tigress was at his neck in an instant claws unsheathed. For a moment the wolf stared at her as if in deep thought, then he smiled "The only reason you haven't killed me yet is because you that there wouldn't have been any other way." Tigress was still for a moment then backed off, she felt a single tear form but quickly wiped it away, **( yes that sounded weird)** "What…What did he mean Darkness shall fall?" said Tigress sitting down. Crow again leaned against the door frame rubbing his neck "It means two things, the fist is the solar eclipse but that won't happen for another 20 years, the second…well is the rise of darkness its self but that thing was killed long ago….the again…" the wolf scratched his head "That would explain a lot of things…" Tigress looked up she had been staring at the floor "Explain what things?" she asked abruptly. "It explains why there are so many monsters around, more so in china than normal enough to make my people worry." Tigress leaned forward a paw raised skeptically "So in other words there's a crisis in china." Crow shrugged "You could call it that yes." Tigress sighed *Just great* she thought. "Well I gotta go...oh before I forget…" Crow tossed something at her, Tigress's paw shot up stopping said thing. She turned her paw over and saw a shiny dark with a bright red plume sticking out of it. Tigress was out cold before she even stood up.

Crow smirked kneeling down and plucking the dart out "that was easier than I thought it would be." Shifu came out from behind him "Are you sure that was necessary?" he asked to pointing to his student. "Of course, there's no way in hell she would have come willingly heheh." Shifu shook his head solemnly, he hated having to do this but it couldn't have been avoided. "Don't worry Shifu ill bring her back before ya even know it." Shifu shivered at the wolfs smile "See that you do master Crow" he replied quietly, Crow gave a waving bow the turned to the knocked out Tigress "Now where can I get some rope?" said Crow clapping his paws together.


	4. Chapter 4: amongest other things

Chapter 3

**Greetings friends been awhile I know sorry I've been side tracked heh so here it is the next chapter gotta say writing it was not fun to say the least mainly due to writers block so that said enjoy and do please review Alons-y! side note chaps pretty werid so yeah heh enjoy!**

Tigress felt like she was on a boat in the middle of a tsunami, mainly due to her wanting to throw up. She opened her eyes slowly quickly seeing unfamiliar surroundings. "Mpgh!" she yelled not realizing the gag in her mouth, Tigress tried moving only to figure out she was tied up. She started to panic, what had happened? Where was she? Why was she bound and gagged? *_STOP!* _she screamed mentally *_assess the situation* _Tigress started breathing slower even with the gag. *_You're in a cart of sorts * _which was evident due to the cramped conditions. *_**Crow***_ the name popped up like a scream, Tigress then remembered what happened, a dart in her paw ,the wolf and Shifu talking, she'd been drugged and Shifu had let it happen. 

Tigress wanted to cry out but held it in ,her master, her father didn't even try to help her. "Ah your awake" Tigress head whipped to the voice, Crow waved "Mpg ang ngh!" yelled through the gag, the wolf chuckled stepping in to the compartment "Proubly should take that off…" he knelt down and pulled off the gag "There that-Woah now!" Tigress attempted to bite him; Crow backed off quickly "Maybe I shouldn't have done that…." Tigress growled "untie me at once maggot.". Crow shook his head "No" Tigress flailed around swearing and cursing (**Two different things believe it or not) **The wolf backed out into the driver's seat "This is going to be a long trip…" he muttered cracking the whips (**Au Yes there are horses why? Because not all animals in this world are like the ones that can talk, of course that doesn't mean that are horses that can't talk these ones are part of the group that cant, this also applies to several other animals that'll appear throughout, and that its back to de story!)**

It was three hours before he went back. Tigress had eventually worn herself out though she still glared at him with pure hatred in her eyes. "I'm going to untie you now alright?" Crow held up a small knife, Tigress eyes narrowed as she wiggled into a sitting position. Crow knelt down sliding the knife between the rope folds "You have to promise me something before I let you go," "And what's that." "You have to promise me not to hitme or cause any form of bodily harm in any shape or form." Tigress rolled her eye "Fine I swear" "On the river Styx" "ugh, I swear on the river Styx I will not hit or cause any form of bodily harm to you! Can you please untie me now!" Crow cut the rope around her arms and legs. Tigress rubbed her wrists trying to get the felling back in her hands "Your welcome" said Crow smiling like a loon, Tigress growled lowly "Care to explain?" she asked curtly. "Nope" replied Crow back stepping out of the compartment "Recommend you eat something, we got a long journey ahead of us!" he shouted outside. Tigress got up slowly then stuck her head out, blinded monetarily she help a paw over her eyes "Journey?! What are you talking about?!" she demanded hoping out. Crow popped up from behind beside the wagon "Journey ya know that thing you do when you have to do something of relative importance" he replied excitedly. "Oh no. I am not going on a journey with you! Another thing you drugged me!" she started following him around to the front of the cart "Details, Details didly do, come on hop on!"He pated the open driver seat emphasizing her to sit. Tigress crossed her arms "No. And that's final. Now tell me what direction the Jade palace is in." Crow stared at her for a moment "Check your front pocket." 'What? Why-""Just do it please.". Tigress looked at him skeptically as she patted her chest , still looking Tigress pulled the paper out and read it quickly, her eyes widened "But why-" "Why? Heh often things happen and we can't control them. Events occur for a reason Tigress Tough fact to live with, I know. Where stuck together whether you like it or not." Tigress crumpled up the paper (** Fwi the note thing was from Shifu telling tigress she couldn't return until Crow finished his Job/journey thingama doodle **.**If she did return before she would ** **striped of her as a title as master and be banished from the Jade palace forever. Thought you'd like to know that.) **and threw it onto the muddy ground. "Come on mate times awastin!" she reluctanly climbed up next to him "we need to lay down some ground rules." Started Tigress as Crow whipped the reigns "Fire away." "we are not friends." "Understandble." "We are not sleeping in the back together." "Killjoy." "You have to cook" listed off Tigress. Crow shrugged "Rightieo lassy now its my turn" "Fine" "If need be we will be friends.I will sleep outside I have no problem with that unless of course its raining or snow then my fur tails in the back with you like it or not,alright?" Tigress crossed her arms and looked away"…Alright…." Crow smiled " One more thing." Tigress groaned "What?" Crow leaned forward onto his knees facing down the road "Where are we exactly?"

**And that's chapter 3 yes I know theres a lot of grammer mstakes and whatnot im a writer it happens anyway next chap is up and coming so hopefully itll be up before no time flat heheh welp that's all for now! Oh and one more thing anyone got any moster ideas or anything mythological in that matter open to suggestions. Peace RWR out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey oh friends RWR here heh sorry its been awhile flash-drive got wiped so I had to restart this chapter not fun btw heheh annnnnyyy way id like to thank Blazehunter64 for the monster ideas I plan on adding them later on , also thank you to the others who told me to continue the story really mean it thank you. Alright lads and lassys that be I lets start this show Alons-y! (ps. Kinda bounced around a lot in this chap sorry. Pps the cart think of it like a stage coach but not a stage coach. You dig?) (Ppps last one scouts honor... Time works in different ways do not let it lead you astray, believe not what you've seen, instead of that of which you read.)**

** 3** weeks later

To Tigress this was a whole new experience. The First couple weeks were pretty uneventful, mostly traveling through the mountains. Crow didn't talk a lot, which surprised her greatly as he'd talked so much before. Often though when they stopped somewhere she would ask him something like where they were going, he'd give the simply reply "You'll know it when you see it." or something along those lines,tigress left it at that. There wasn't a lot to do while-st they rode so Tigress did what she did whenever she got bored, worked out. Sometimes when they stopped or when they were moving thats what she did. Tigress wasn't sure why exactly, maybe after doing it for so long at the jade palace doing anything else to pass the time became obsolete. Crow would often watch ,more so out of curiosity than anything. Tigress never noticed or if she did, didn't say anything about it.

"What exactly are you doing up there again?" He asked one day. Tigress opened one eye "Meditating." she replied sitting in the lotus position. Crow turned and looked up at her for a moment in thought ,then back to the road. "Were almost there by the way." This time both of her eyes opened "Almost where?" she asked leaning over the ledge . Crow pointed down the beaten road "Round the bend up ahead." Tigress dropped down next to him "Bout time." she muttered arms crossed. Crow smirked at that, "Word of advise before we arrive..." "What?" The wolf put a paw on her shoulder expression nothing less then serious. "No matter what you hear no matter what you see, if you want to live to see tomorrow..do not look into their eyes." with that Crow went silent leaving Tigress bewilerd and confused (2** different things)**

** (A New character approaches!)**

Pieris hated her life, in a sense actually she didn't it was her mother whom she hated. "I will not tell you again Pieris , get dressed!" yelled Narcissus from the bottom steps, Pieris groaned "For the last time _Mother. _I am not working today! No one ever comes here so there's no point." she stated bluntly from the top. Narcissus auburn tail flicked in anger behind her "that impudent young girl" she muttered double stepping the stairs. Pieris slammed her bedroom door, it was several moments later when Narcissus knocked "Look darling I know that you are ***** sigh* how should I put it? Young, wild, and rebellious but sweety now's the time to put that all aside. One day you'll be the Mistress of this house..." Pieris covered her ears, she had heard this speech many time before. "Madam." whispered a voice cutting Narcissus off, it was one of the house maids . "What is it." She hissed ,the other women (**a fox) bowed rapidly **"I apologize madam but there are travelers approaching." she said quickly. Narcissus was silent for a moment, then a wicked smile formed on her features "Pieris honey, I do believe this is the point in time in which I say Hah. ." the young vixen winced, she had heard it all.

** –**

" .Gods..." whispered Tigress in awe. The building was massive bigger than the jade palace possibly even bigger than than uh.. the jade palace! Crow smirked "Leaves ya kinda speechless doesn't it?" he said in a sing song voice. Tigress nodded numbly still looking around the colossal building they had entered. "Where is everyone?" asked Tigress moments later, the wolf pointed to a large set of red metal doors ahead of them "Right through there..."he said quietly. The cart stopped short, the horses whinned (horse sound) nervously stomping there hooves on the ground, "Why did-" "For reasons that id rather leave to myself." Crow said quickly hoping down from the driver seat. Tigress did the same, following him to the doors. "You remember what I said Tigress?" "After you saying it about 30 times? Yeah I remember." "Just checking." he put a paw on the door *_Lets just hope this doesn't go to hell__*****_thought Crow pushing the door open.

At first they were blinded then they were invited (**Had to do that.) **"Greetings to are humble home travlers" said forty foxes in a creepy unison. All them where bowing and wearing maids ( **English maid outfits why there cool looking, OI! I'm not a pervert if that's what your thinking!)** outfits strangely enough,more so as they all stood in parallel lines, trippy. "Uhhhhh hi." Crow waved slowly as did Tigress "Greetings Travelers!" said possibly the most eye popin, head a turnin, jaws a droppin vixen Tigress had ever seen (**Might as well note Im American so im odd). **Her fur was a dark rose read that almost made it it violet "Tigress..." whispered Crow , the tiger gulped then averted her eyes. "Greetings to you as well Madam." said Crow with a sweeping bow. The vixen smiled broadly as he did this. Tigress risked a look at the fox, she was wearing a kamono (believe that's how its spelled...) with a cherry blossom design on it, the colors almost matched her fur making it look like it was practically part of her. If Tigress was a man she'd probably be awestruck and possibly drooling . "As you can see my companion and I seek lodging, as odd as the really sounds, do you have any rooms available?" asked Crow wrapping an arm around Tigress's waist, much to her embarrassment. Narcissus (well duh!) nodded sagely "Of course we do, please follow me, oh and your transport has been taken care of." Tigress felt a growl forming in her throat "Go along with it or were both screwed." whispered crow forcing her along, the growl faded as did most of her pride and dignity.

–

If Tigress thought this place could get any bigger, she was sadly mistaken. The pair was lead down the massive corridors, it was like a labyrinth but well furnished and less despair. "You'll be staying her tonight..." said the vixen to two sets of adjacent doors, *Two rooms? Why not-wait why would I? What the hell Tigress... * She shuddered at the thought. Tigress opened the door on the left and went in,Crow waited until her door closed then went to his. He pushed the door open, the room was standered sized spartan if that but-Crow was suddenly tackled from behind "By the gods I thought she'd never leave!" rasped Narcissus atop of him. The wolf blinked as she rolled him over "Say who da what now?" he said, Narcissus grinned then leaned down and forcefully kissed him (If that makes any sense...) Crow pushed her off "Now hold on a-!" he started but she pounced on him again *Shit!Shit!Shit!* Crow thought as they rolled around on the bed. "Come on now don't tell me you've forgotten?" purred Narcissus pinning him down again. "Guess I have so would you kindly .Me!" He yelled she put a finger to his lips "Roanoke island 1589." the vixen whispered. Crows eyes widened "That's impossible..." he gasped , Narcissus fur strarted changing to a darker shade of red, her tail elongated to almost serpent likeness, last of all her class sharped as did her teeth. The Incubus vixen smiled wickedly "Itsss been ssssuch a long time Crow of MHI!" spittle flew from her mouth covering his face. Crow took his free hand and wiped it away then looked dead into her eyes "Fuck me . It Monday isn't it? "

**And theres ye have it sorry it took a bit had something to take care of life shes an odd un welp uh yeah enjoy oh and any ideas for monsters or whatever maybe a character idea ( a bio would help if you do) send em my way heheheh well thats all folks RWR out!**


End file.
